seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XXII
We are now brought to Drew's confrontation with Riyu. Riyu: WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO KILL YOU THE SUPER-PAINFUL WAY, OR THE EXTREMELY-PAINFUL WAY? Drew: Sorry, I'm just a window shopper. Drew summons her Spring Shoes and leaps up towards Riyu's head, latching onto its midsection with suction cups on her hands. Riyu takes a swing at her with its cleaver, but Drew flips out of the way. Riyu: DAMN PESKY MOSQUITOES. Drew: Are you sure you're not the mosquito? Because you suck! Riyu: I AM NOT FOND OF BAD JOKES. Drew: You should tell yourself that! Drew pulls out a self-drawn sword which is unusually short and wide. Riyu: FOOL. SWORD STRIKES DO NOT WORK ON ME. Drew: I never said this was a sword. Drew aims the tip of the sword at Riyu's hand holding the cleaver, and shoots the blade at it. Upon contact, the blade causes a small explosion, knocking the cleaver from Riyu's hand. Another blade then grows back in its place. Drew: Congratulations, you have the honor of being the first to test my Pulseblade! It's still unrefined, but then again, so is its target. Riyu: DREW GRENZA...DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO PEOPLE WHO INSULT ME? NO ONE CAN FIND A TRACE OF THEIR BODIES!!! Another cleaver comes out of Riyu's shot arm, and all the other arms receive weapons as well, ranging from swords to clubs to chainsaws. Riyu: YOU WILL NOT REACH MY HEAD, DREW GRENZA! Drew: Your head? I didn't know that was your weak spot. Thanks for telling me! Drew continues climbing up, while Riyu swings at her. However, she is having a bit of difficulty avoiding all eight of Riyu's weapons. Drew: This isn't...bad...almost...there! Riyu sees that Drew has almost climbed all the way to its head. Riyu: I WILL NOT STAND THIS! Before Drew can leap out of the way, she is clocked by Riyu's giant club. Unsurprisingly, it's incredibly painful, and she struggles to hold on. Riyu: OH, DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU? MY WEAPONS AREN'T ONLY HANDHELD! A row of spikes comes out right where Drew's midsection is. She gasps and is thrust away, falling to the ground. Drew: No...activate...! Drew manages to pull a string on her back pocket, and a giant mattress appears on her backside, cushioning her fall. Drew coughs up blood, with several deep punctures in her midsection. Riyu: THAT'S NOT THE ONLY PUNCTURING I'M GOING TO DO! Riyu begins to slam down its legs, doing it ever more rapidly as it approaches Drew. Drew forces herself to deflate the cushion and run out of the way. Riyu: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE, DREW GRENZA! In desperation, Drew fires a blade of energy at Riyu's head, but it easily blocks it with one of its arms. Drew: Dang...if I could get rid of its arms... Wait...if I can't get to its head, directly or indirectly, then I'll just need to bring its head to me! And I know the tool just for it! Drew tinkers a bit with her Pulseblade as she runs toward Riyu's approaching attack. Riyu: DID YOU GAIN THE SENSE TO ACCEPT YOUR DEATH, DREW GRENZA? Drew: You know, for a robot, you have a lot of personality! Drew gets dangerously close to Riyu's leg before aiming her blade to the right and firing. However, instead of going straight, the blade circles around Riyu's legs before exploding at its midsection, to no effect. Riyu: WHAT WAS THA- Riyu attempts to step forward, but it can barely do so. Indeed, there is a thin piece of rope wrapped around its legs. Riyu: WAAAA! Riyu falls forward, but catches itself with its arms. Drew: Perfect! Drew fires another blade, this one wrapping around Riyu's midsection. It tries to break the rope binding it, but fails. Riyu: WHAT DEVILISH DEVICE HAVE YOU MADE TO RESTRAIN ME? Drew: Oh, claiming responsibility for it would be bad juju. It's just rope. Riyu: DANG IT...I FAILED... Drew: Now time to go for the head. Riyu: THE ONLY WEAPON LEFT...IS THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! Drew: Wha- Riyu: I WILL ACTIVATE A BOMB INSIDE ME TO DEVASTATE THIS ROOM! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE OBLITERATED! Drew: But what about Marin?? Riyu: HER MAJESTY IS TOO STRONG TO BE AFFECTED. In a frenzied rush, Drew attempts to hack into it with her Pulseblade. Riyu: MY BODY IS INDESTRUCTIBLE. DEFUSING THE BOMB IS FUTILE. Drew: No- BOOM Category:Ghost City Arc